Sunshine
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Son Hak jatuh Cinta pada Haruno Sakura, seorang penulis dengan cacat pada kakinya. Tetapi, Hak tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Karena Cinta datang kepada seseorang yang tepat. You're my Sunshine/HakSaku/DLDR!


**Sunshine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Son Hak, Haruno Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto, Akatsuki no Yona**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DILARANG COPAS DALAM BENTUK APAPUN DAN JIKA TIDAK SUKA DENGAN CERITA YANG DIBUAT OLEH AUTHOR, SILAHKAN KLIK TOMBOL BACK! DLDR!**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **oOo Sunshine oOo**

Hari ini begitu cerah, Son Hak menguap malas dan membalik buku yang dipegangnya. Seharusnya, dia bisa tidur siang dari pada berada di perpustakaan milik kakeknya. Biasanya dia selalu kabur untuk tidur siang, tetapi kakeknya itu sudah mencium kebiasaannya dan sebelum dirinya bisa kabur, kakeknya sudah menangkapnya.

Dan disinilah dirinya sekarang, menjaga perpustakaan di Kota Osaka yang damai dan tenang. Angin berhembus sangat semilir dan membuat matanya berat sekali. Dia ingin tidur siang.

Dia adalah Son Hak. Dia tidak tahu siapa orang tuanya, kakek Mundok selalu mengatakan jika orang tuanya membuangnya. Benar sekali, dia di pungut oleh Son Mundok.

Meski dia kelihatannya usil dan menyebalkan, tetapi dari lubuk hatinya, dia menyayangi kakeknya. Apalagi kakeknya memiliki sebuah panti asuhan. Kakeknya itu sangat baik hati.

Dia hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas dan tidak berniat untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Jika ditanya kenapa, dia tidak mau. Dia sudah tidak mau berfikir tentang tetek bengek urusan pelajaran dan dia sudah tidak mau berfikir lagi.

Tetapi, alasan utamanya karena dirinya tidak mau membebankan kakeknya. Jadi, di usianya yang kedua puluh empat tahun ini, dia hanya membantu kakeknya berjualan sayuran atau sesekali bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah minimarket.

"Hak!"

Suara cempreng membuat Hak menolehkan kepalanya. Dia bisa melihat seorang wanita berambut merah berjalan kearahnya. Perutnya membesar dan meski begitu, dia terlihat menggemaskan di mata Hak.

"Oh, Yona."

"Aku membawakanmu makan siang." Yona meletakan kotak bekal dihadapan Hak. "Aku tahu, kamu pasti belum makan."

"Terima kasih." Hak memandang Yona. "Apa Soo won tidak marah melihat ibu hamil miliknya berjalan kesini seperti kura-kura?"

"Mou! Hak!" Yona memukul lengan Hak.

"Sudah, sudah, sebaiknya kamu pulang." Hak mengusir teman semasa kecilnya. "Soo won bisa marah jika kamu berada disini."

"Mou! Baiklah, aku pulang."

Hak tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan memandang Yona yang berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia membuka kotak bekal milik Yona dan memandang makanan lezat di dalamnya. Semenjak menikah dengan Soo Won, sikap manja teman semasa kecilnya itu berkurang sangat banyak.

Dia dan Yona sudah berteman sejak kecil. Sebenarnya dia mencintai Yona, tetapi cintanya sirna karena Yona tidak pernah melihatnya. Gadis itu hanya mencintai Soo Won dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Jadi, dia memilih mundur dan memandang Yona dari kejauhan.

Sebenarnya, ada seseorang yang membuat dadanya berdegub kencang. Dan seseorang itu yang membuat Hak rela berada disini untuk menjaga perpustakaan.

Pintu perpustakaannya dibuka dan membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya. Seorang gadis berambut kuning mendorong kursi roda masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

"Apa kamu yakin, tidak apa aku meninggalkanmu seorang diri disini?"

"Tidak apa, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja, aku ingin membaca beberapa buku disini." Sakura tersenyum. "Katanya kamu ingin mencoba gaun pernikahanmu?"

"Kamu yakin, tidak mau ikut denganku?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak Ino. Sudah, jangan buat Sai menunggumu."

Gadis berambut pink yang duduk di kursi roda itu tersenyum. Yamanaka Ino menarik napas panjang dan menepuk kepala sahabatnya.

"Jika kamu butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku."

Yamanaka Ino berjalan menuju pintu dan memberi kode pada Hak. Pemuda itu menganggukan kepalanya tanda dirinya paham dengan kode yang diberikan gadis Yamanaka itu.

Haruno Sakura, berusia dua puluh satu tahun dan seorang penulis. Kakinya sudah lumpuh sejak kecil dan mengalami kelainan, jadi dirinya lebih memilih untuk menulis dari pada berhubungan dengan banyak orang. Sedari kecil, dia sudah berteman dengan Yamanaka Ino dan Sakura merasa bergantung padanya.

Dia banyak memilki teman dan dia juga termasuk salah satu gadis yang cantik dan populer, meski dirinya cacat. Tetapi, dia sudah kehilangan rasa percaya dirinya dan lebih suka mengurung dirinya.

Sekarang, dia merasa frustasi. Ibunya mulai menuntutnya untuk menikah, tetapi dia masih belum menemukan seseorang yang cocok. Tidak, dia bukannya tidak menemukannya. Tapi, dia menutup matanya. Dia terlalu takut untuk berharap pada lelaki dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini.

Hak memakan bekal buatan Yona dan memperhatikan gadis yang duduk membelakanginya itu. Tubuhnya kurus dan matanya kosong. Meskipun dirinya hanya lulusan sekolah menengah atas, tetapi jangan remehkan pengamatan miliknya.

Dia tahu, ada yang mengganggu gadis itu.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Hak yang menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada." Sakura menutup buku yang ada dihadapannya. "Sebaiknya aku-"

"Ara? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yun muncul dengan buku ditangannya.

"Yun?" Sakura mendorong kursi rodanya menghampiri pemuda cantik itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku bekerja untuk kakek Mundok. Yah, setelah Ik-Su memilih untuk menjadi pendeta di kuil, aku kemudian dipekerjakan oleh kakek Mundok," ucap Yun. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya mencari buku, lalu aku akan pulang."

Yun menatap Hak yang memandangi mereka dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Hak, antarkan Sakura-chan pulang."

"Ehh?! Tidak perlu, Yun-kun. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu karena aku memiliki pekerjaan lain. Sepertinya Hak sedang menganggur."

"Cih, merepotkan." Hak bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan mengambil jaket."

Yun tersenyum ketika Hak berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil jaket. Dia berharap, jika Hak bisa menemukan cintanya dan tidak terpuruk pada perasaannya terhadap Yona.

.

.

Sakura menjalankan kursi rodanya dan Hak berjalan di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain. Hak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, begitu pula dengan Sakura.

"Ano.. siapa namamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Hak. Son Hak." Hak melirik Sakura. "Kau Haruno Sakura, benar?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?"

Hak tidak menjawab. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan tentang perasaannya, bukan?

"Apa kamu tidak lelah?" Hak bertanya ketika melihat Sakura menggerakan kursi rodanya.

"Tidak, aku sudah biasa."

Berjalan menuju belakang kursi roda milik Sakura, Hak mendorongnya.

"Hak-kun-" Sakura menatap Hak yang mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Biarkan aku yang mendorongmu."

.

.

.

Hak membolak balik tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya dan mengabaikan panggilan Yun. Dia merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Bodoh sekali.

Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak Sakura kencan besok.

Mengusap wajahnya, Hak memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Apa yang ada di pikirannya saat itu hingga mengajak Haruno Sakura kencan. Dia masih bisa melihat wajah terkejut milik Sakura ketika dirinya mengajaknya kencan.

Jika Yona ada disitu, mungkin gadis itu akan memukulnya karena ajakan kencannya yang memalukan pada seorang gadis. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak pernah dekat dengan gadis manapun, dia hanya dekat dengan lelaki. Paling, Yona adalah wanita yang dekat dengannya.

Dia tidak pernah terpikirkan untuk mengajak Yona kencan. Jadi, mungkin ini bisa disebut kencan perdananya.

"Oi! Macan! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!"

Hak mengabaikan panggilan Yun. Dia tahu, Yun memanggilnya untuk makan malam.

"Makan malam sudah siap!"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan." Hak membalikan tubuhnya.

"Nanti kau sakit, aku tidak mau merawatmu."

"Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Aku juga tidak akan mati jika hanya tidak makan satu kali."

"Baiklah jika begitu, aku tidak mau merawat macan sepertimu."

Telinganya bisa menangkap suara langkah kaki Yun yang menjauh. Pemuda itu begitu keibuan dan sangat bersemangat melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah tangga. Pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti apapun, pasti akan beres di tangan Yun.

Tidak heran, jika Yun diangkat menjadi asisten kakeknya.

Membalik tubuhnya lagi, Hak memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Di usianya yang memasuki dua puluh empat tahun, kakeknya mengomelinya soal mencari jodoh. Tetapi, sejak dia melepas perasaannya untuk Yona, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan soal jodoh.

Hingga, suatu hari saat dia menjaga perpustakaan bersama Yun. Yamanaka Ino datang bersama Sakura yang duduk di kursi rodanya. Untuk pertama kali, dia ingin melindungi gadis itu. Dia tidak tahu alasannya, tetapi dia ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Itulah alasan mengapa akhir-akhir ini dia tidak pernah kabur untuk tidur siang. Padahal, dia bisa saja kabur jika dia mau.

Tidak mau memikirkan apapun lagi, Hak memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

 **oOo**

 _ **Byurrrr!**_

Hak merasakan emosinya naik ke permukaan ketika muncratan kopi mendarat di wajahnya. Kakeknya tiba-tiba saja menyemburkan kopi yang sedang diminum tepat ke wajahnya.

"Ka-kau Hak?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Hak malas.

Dia merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan penampilannya. Dia hanya mengenakan sebuah kaos berwarna biru yang dipadukan dengan jaket hitam dan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam.

"Kenapa tampilanmu berubah seperti ini? Mana Hak yang biasanya pemarah dan menyebalkan?!"

"Cih, dasar orang tua."

"Panggil aku kakek, anak durhaka!"

"Apa kau akan pergi kencan?"

Yun datang membawa sepanci sup miso. Mundok baru menyadari setelah Yun bertanya.

"Benarkah itu, Hak?"

"Um ya. Mungkin seperti itu." Hak mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu merah.

"Baguslah jika begitu!" Mundok menepuk bahu cucunya. "Siapa namanya? Bisakah besok dia datang untuk makan malam?"

"Apakah itu Yona?" tanya Yun.

"Apa?! Kau berkencan dengan istri orang?!"

"Kau mulai lagi, orang tua." Hak mengusap wajahnya. "Jangan menyebarkan berita yang tidak benar, Yun. Aku tidak mungkin berkencan dengan istri orang."

Mundok mendesah lega.

"Baguslah jika begitu."

"Akan aku buatkan makanan yang enak jika besok kamu membawanya."

"Kalian ini-" Hak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sudahlah, aku akan berangkat."

Mundok bisa merasakan air matanya mengalir. Dia bahagia bisa membesarkan Hak meski pemuda itu tidak memiliki sopan santun.

"Kau sudah dewasa ternyata."

.

.

Hak memandang kediaman Haruno sebelum mencium tubuhnya kembali. Semalam, dia terbangun tengah malam dan tidak bisa memejamkan matanya kembali. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk _googling_ dan menemukan cara-cara yang pantas untuk kencan pertama.

Pukul empat pagi, dia sudah mandi dan berendam agar tubuhnya wangi. Dia juga memakai sabun dan _shampoo_ milik Yun. Dia juga menyempatkan untuk membeli minyak wangi dan memakainya agar tubuhnya tidak bau.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya terlihat pantas. Hak mengetuk pintu kediaman Haruno.

" _Hai',_ tunggu sebentar."

Pintu dibuka dan munculah wajah yang asing. Hak menduga jika wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya adalah ibu dari Sakura.

"Apa Sakura ada?"

Mebuki meneliti pemuda dihadapannya dari atas kebawah.

"Sakura ada di kamarnya, masuklah terlebih dahulu. Biar aku panggilkan."

Hak memandang sekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat banyak foto Sakura yang dipajang di ruang tamu. Sepertinya Sakura adalah putri tunggal keluarga Haruno dan sangat dimanja. Dia melihat foto Sakura bersama teman-temannya dan juga orang tuanya. Ada pula foto Sakura bersama seorang pemuda berambut emo.

Dia sama sekali tidak berfikir jika Sakura adalah gadis yang dimanja ataupun manja. Karena beberapa kali Sakura berkunjung ke perpustakaan miliknya, gadis itu terlihat tangguh dan tegar. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah kesedihan saat gadis itu sendirian.

"Hak-kun?" Sakura menggerakan kursi rodanya. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Bukankah kita ada kencan?"

Sakura merasakan pipinya merona merah.

"Aku pikir, kamu bercanda waktu mengatakan kita akan kencan."

"Mou, kau itu selalu saja pesimis, Sakura." Mebuki muncul. "Sebaiknya kamu bersiap dan jangan membuatnya menunggu. Biar kaa-san buatkan minuman untuk tamu kita."

Mebuki memandang tamu putrinya sebelum tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Mebuki.

Hak sedikit berdeham.

"Son Hak."

"Hak-kun, bagaimana jika kita minum teh?"

.

.

Hak meminum ocha hangat buatan Mebuki dan merasakan perutnya terasa sedikit lebih tenang. Bersama dengan Mebuki membuat sesuatu dalam perutnya bergejolak. Ibu dari Sakura itu meletakan sepiring nasi goreng untuk Hak.

"Makanlah, Hak-kun." Mebuki duduk dihadapan Hak. "Kamu datang pagi sekali, jadi bibi yakin kamu belum makan."

Dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seumur hidupnya, dia belum pernah merasakan masakan buatan seorang ibu. Dan sekarang, ibu dari seseorang yang telah menarik hatinya membuatkannya sarapan.

"Hak-kun, kenapa? Kamu tidak suka?" tanya Mebuki.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa, bibi."

Hak mulai menyendokan nasi goreng buatan Mebuki dan memakannya. Rasanya benar-benar lezat. Jadi, beginikah rasa masakan seorang ibu?

"Hak-kun, apa kamu menyukai Sakura?"

Mengangkat kepalanya, Hak memandang Mebuki dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Apa kamu menyukai Sakura meski dia cacat? Karena Sakura sebenarnya pesimis dengan keadaannya. Lagi pula, banyak yang berfikir ulang untuk mendekati Sakura karena kekurangannya."

"Saya mencintainya." Hak memandang Mebuki dengan pandangan yang mantap. Mebuki hanya bisa terhenyak di tempatnya duduk. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa ada perasaan ingin melindungi Sakura. Aku bahkan, tidak peduli jika gadis itu cacat sekalipun."

Mebuki tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Belum pernah ada seseorang yang mengatakan ini dengan mantap seperti ini. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan di mata Hak ketika mengatakannya.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah siap."

Mereka menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura muncul. Hak bisa merasakan pipinya merona merah ketika Sakura.

Gadis itu mengenakan sebuah gaun putih pendek yang dipadukan dengan _blazzer_ coklat. Make up tipis dan rambut yang diikat keatas membuat gadis itu semakin memukau.

Mebuki tidak bisa menahan senyumnya ketika melihat Hak yang tidak bergerak di tempatnya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak berkedip ketika memandang putrinya. Mebuki yakin, jika Hak mampu menjaga Sakura.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kalian segera pergi."

"Um ya." Hak mencoba berdeham. Dia bersikap sesopan mungkin, tidak mungkin dia merusak kencan pertamanya dengan sikap tengil dan urakan miliknya. "Kami pergi dulu, bibi."

Hak berjalan menuju ke belakang kursi roda milik Sakura dan mendorong kursi rodanya. Sakura tersenyum memandang ibunya.

"Saku berangkat, kaa-san."

Entah mengapa, Mebuki melepas putrinya dengan hati yang begitu lega. Melihat Hak seolah dia sudah mengenal pemuda itu begitu lama. Dan dia percaya, jika Hak bisa menjaga Sakura dengan baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hak, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Hak mengalihkan pandangannya dan membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Hak selalu memalingkan wajahnya setiap kali dirinya memandang pemuda itu. Dia menyukai wajah malu-malu milik Hak.

"Kamu inginnya kemana? Ginza?"

"Um.. boleh." Sakura tersenyum. "Ino akan menikah, jadi mungkin aku ingin membelikan sebuah hadiah. Bagaimana denganmu? Kamu mengenal Ino, bukan?"

"Ya. Dia salah satu kenalanku."

"Baguslah, ayo kita ke Ginza."

Hak dengan setia selalu mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura dan mendengarkan setiap kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh Sakura. Baginya, untaian kata milik Sakura begitu berharga baginya. Dia menanamkan dalam-dalam di ingatannya setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Sakura.

Dengan kereta, mereka membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Hak tidak pernah bosan mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Ara~ Hak-kun."

"Bibi." Hak membungkukan badannya sopan. "Bagaimana dengan tokonya?"

"Sudah mulai ramai berkatmu, Hak-kun."

"Mungkin lain kali aku akan membantu." Hak tersenyum.

"Hak-kun, mampirlah kemari."

"Apakah itu Hak?"

"Ayo mampirlah kemari."

Hak tersenyum sopan dan Sakura memandang pemuda yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

"Kamu cukup terkenal juga, Hak-kun."

"Yah, begitulah."

Mereka keluar masuk toko dan tidak menemukan barang yang cocok. Hak tidak lelah terus menerus mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura.

"Kita istirahat dulu saja, Hak-kun. Kamu pasti lelah mendorong kursi roda milikku," ucap Sakura.

"Ini tidak seberapa."

"Bagaimana jika kita membeli beberapa perlengkapan bayi saja?"

"Boleh." Hak mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura dan memasuki sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi.

.

.

Hari sudah mulai beranjak siang ketika mereka berhasil membeli hadiah yang cocok. Hak mengajak Sakura untuk makan di salah satu kedai ramen yang ada di Ginza. Tentu saja dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk bersama dengan Sakura.

"Kamu ingin pesan apa?" tanya Hak.

"Um.. aku ingin ramen yang pedas saja." Sakura meletakan buku menunya.

"Ramen pedas satu dan yang ekstra pedasnya satu."

Sakura memandang sekelilingnya. Hak memandang Sakura dengan seksama.

"Apa kamu tidak lelah mendorongku terus menerus? Aku pasti menjadi beban untukmu," ucap Sakura.

"Apa yang kamu bicarakan?" tanya Hak. "Aku sudah biasa membantu kakekku, jadi jika hanya mendorongmu itu bukanlah hal yang sulit."

Pesanan ramen mereka datang. Seorang pria dengan rambut hijau yang dikuncir rendah yang mengantarkan.

"Are? Hak?"

Hak menolehkan kepalanya dan merasakan perempatan siku-siku di wajahnya.

"Jae-ha."

"Yo, lama tidak berjumpa." Jae-ha tersenyum. "Siapa ini? Apakah dia pacarmu? Aku pikir kamu tidak bisa melupakan Yona-chan."

"Siapa itu Yona?" tanya Sakura.

Hak menutup wajahnya. Kencan yang sudah dia persiapkan matang-matang hancur seketika karena makhluk astral yang tidak diundang.

"Sakura, tidak usah dengarkan-"

"Yona adalah cinta pertamanya Hak. Mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil namun Yona tidak pernah memandang cintanya Hak."

Sakura memandang Hak kemudian tersenyum.

"Ah, _Souka."_

Hak merasakan atmosfer yang tidak menyenangkan. Dia memandang Jae-ha yang tersenyum ramah.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi."

"Kenapa? Padahal aku ingin mengobrol dengan gadis secantik ini."

"Pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu!"

"Mou, Hak-kun. Jangan terlalu kasar." Sakura memberi peringatan.

" _Mendokusei."_ Hak meneguk ochanya.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku juga tidak mengambil hati kata-katanya."

Melirik Sakura, Hak merasa sedikit tenang. Dia mengambil sumpitnya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita makan."

 **oOo**

Hak memandang langit-langit kamarnya. Dia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamarnya karena kakeknya yang menyebalkan itu langsung menginterogasinya. Dia baru saja melepaskan sepatunya dan kakeknya langsung menginterogasinya.

Jadi, dia langsung mengunci dirinya di kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang miliknya. Kedatangan Jae-ha membuat kencannya berantakan.

Membalikan badannya, Hak berfikir. _Apakah dia masih mencintai Yona? Apakah dia masih mengharapkan Yona?_

Dulu dia masih berharap, jika wanita itu akan bersamanya. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menyerah dan menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak bisa bersaing dengan Soo Woon, jadi dia memutuskan untuk mundur dan membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya.

Dan kini, kedatangan Sakura membuat sesuatu dalam hatinya menjadi berantakan. Dunianya menjadi berantakan dan pikirannya menjadi tidak lagi fokus. Dia hanya memikirkan Sakura, Sakura dan hanya Sakura.

Mengambil ponselnya, Hak menuliskan sebuah pesan singkat. Kemudian dia menghapusnya. Kembali tangannya mengetikan sebuah pesan singkat, namun dia hapus.

Dia bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis. Dia ingin mengirimi pesan singkat kepada Sakura, tetapi dia tidak tahu harus menulis apa. Jadi, kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengetikan sesuatu yang sangat singkat.

 _ **Son Hak : Hai.**_

Singkat padat dan sangat jelas. Hak ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding membaca pesan singkat nan nista miliknya.

Balasan yang dia terima datang tidak lebih dari satu menit.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Hai Hak-kun :) ada apa?**_

Dia tidak tahu, dadanya berdebur bagai dihantam ombak yang besar. Tangannya gemetar ketika membalas pesan untuk Sakura.

 _ **Son Hak : Apa kamu besok ada acara? Etto.. kakekku ingin bertemu denganmu.**_

Ingin sekali dia membayangkan bagaimana wajah Sakura saat membaca pesan singkat miliknya. Ponselnya bergetar dan balasan dari Sakura masuk.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Kebetulan tidak ada. Dimana dan jam berapa?**_

Hak tersenyum. Dia mengetikan dengan cepat pesan balasan untuk Sakura.

 _ **Son Hak : Jam delapan. Aku akan menjemputmu.**_

Balasan Sakura langsung datang.

 _ **Haruno Sakura : Baiklah. Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu :)**_

Hak nyaris melompat karena senang. Jika tidak berfikir akan ditembak oleh kakeknya yang mantan tentara Jepang, dia pasti akan berteriak dengan kencang untuk meluapkan segala kebahagiaan yang melandanya.

Dia merasa seperti remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta.

.

.

.

Sakura memeluk ponselnya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Hak akan mengajaknya pergi ke kediamannya. Baru kali ini, ada seorang pria yang mengajaknya pergi ke rumahnya.

 **oOo**

"Yosh."

Yun memandang meja makan yang sudah siap dengan berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Entah kenapa, dia terbangun pukul tiga dini hari dan tidak bisa tertidur kembali. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuat beberapa makanan.

Lima belas menit setelah dia mulai memasak, Hak datang dengan wajah yang kusut. Dia tahu, Hak tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan kekasih yang akan dikenalkan kepada kakek Mundok.

Kakek Mundok adalah orang yang tegas. Dia bisa memaklumi jika Hak begitu tegang jika akan mengenalkan seseorang yang spesial kepada kakek Mundok.

Apalagi, Hak tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita manapun selain Yona. Padahal semasa sekolah dulu, Hak termasuk pemuda yang populer. Namun, dia terlalu cuek dan membuat beberapa wanita mundur. Jadi, dia merasa wajar jika Hak gugup bahkan hingga tidak bisa tidur.

Dan dia merasa aneh ketika Hak menawarkan bantuan untuk membuat masakan. Dia merasa kepala milik Hak terbentur sesuatu dan membuatnya menjadi amnesia mendadak.

"Hmm.. bau apa ini?"

Yun menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang kakek Mundok yang muncul.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Yun.

"Hm, Pagi." Mundok mendudukan dirinya di salah satu kursi. "Dimana Hak?"

"Dia sudah berangkat untuk menjemput kekasihnya."

" _Souka."_

 **.**

 **.**

"Hak-kun, kenapa kakekmu ingin bertemu denganku?"

Hak mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura. Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat kediaman Son.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Sakura memegang dadanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa sangat gugup. Belum pernah dia segugup ini dan jantungnya serasa ingin lepas.

" _Tadaima."_ Hak mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura masuk menuju ruang makan.

"Ah- itu Hak." Yun menghampiri. "Hak, kakek sudah-Sakura-chan?!"

"Yun?"

"Ke-kenapa kau membawa Sakura-chan?" tanya Yun memandang Hak.

"Bukankah kakek ingin bertemu dengan wanita yang aku ajak kencan? Dia orangnya."

"Ada apa ini?" Mundok muncul. "Hak, siapa dia? Apa dia kekasihmu itu?"

"Kekasih?" Sakura memandang Hak yang mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia mencoba meminta penjelasan. "Maaf, paman tapi aku bukanlah kekasihnya Hak-kun." Sakura tersenyum. "Namaku Haruno Sakura."

"Jangan panggil paman, panggil aku Kakek Mundok." Mundok menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Jika kamu bukan kekasihnya Hak, berarti kamu calon istrinya?"

Hak menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Kakeknya itu memang tidak bisa membaca suasana.

"Eh? Bu-bukankah Hak hanya mencintai Yona?"

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat suasana menjadi hening. Yun menatap Sakura dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Dari mana kamu mengetahuinya?" tanya Yun. "Apa Hak yang mengatakannya padamu? Aku tidak tahu jika dia sebodoh itu."

"Tidak. Kami kemarin bertemu dengan pria berambut hijau dan dia menceritakannya."

"Jae-ha." Yun mengusap rambutnya. "Pokoknya, jangan anggap apa yang dia katakan."

"Sudah, sudah, bagaimana jika kita sekarang makan?" tanya Mundok. "Ayo Hak, kamu harus mengenalkan calon istrimu pada kakek."

Sakura menyerah. Mau berapa kalipun dia mengatakan jika dia tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Hak, kakeknya tidak akan percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya." Sakura meletakan sumpitnya. "Apa Yun yang membuat makanannya? Enak sekali."

"Sebenarnya, Hak juga membantuku."

"Benarkah?"

Hak lebih banyak diam. Setelah Sakura mengatakan tentang Yona, itu membuat dadanya terasa sangat sakit.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika kita bersantai sejenak?" tanya Mundok. "Kita pindah ke ruang tengah, ya."

Hak ingin mengikuti kakeknya, tetapi Yun menahan tangannya.

"Hak, bantu aku mencuci piring."

Membawa beberapa piring kotor, dia memberikannya pada Yun untuk dicuci dan dirinya yang mengeringkan. Sesekali dirinya menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Sakura sudah menyatu dengan kakeknya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika gadis itu Sakura-chan." Yun berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sejak kapan kamu menyukainya?"

"Entahlah."

"Jangan menyakitinya, macan. Dia adalah gadis yang baik."

"Aku tahu."

Hak meletakan piring terakhir dan beranjak menuju tempat dimana Sakura dan kakeknya sedang berbincang.

"Jadi, kakek dulu adalah seorang tentara?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, ini fotoku saat membela Jepang. Ah, dan ini foto Hak sewaktu kecil."

Sakura tersenyum. Hak yang berdiri di belakang Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Membalik halaman album, Sakura merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum. Disana, dia bisa melihat Hak sewaktu sekolah menengah pertama sedang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang gadis berambut merah. Wajah keduanya sangat bahagia.

"Oh, dia adalah Yona." Mundok angkat bicara.

"Itu sudah masa lalu." Hak mengambil album dari tangan Sakura. "Yun membuat puding, apa kamu mau?"

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak enak badan." Sakura tersenyum sumbang. "Sebaiknya aku pulang. Sampaikan maafku pada Yun karena tidak bisa menikmati pudingnya."

Hak tahu, ada yang salah dengan gadisnya.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang." Hak mendorong kursi roda milik Sakura.

"Eh? Kau mau pulang?" Yun muncul dari dapur. "Kamu tidak ingin memakan puding buatanku?"

"Mungkin lain kali, Yun. Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Yun menatap Hak dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dan Hak pura-pura tidak tahu akan hal itu. Dia mendorong kursi roda Sakura dan tidak ada yang berbicara satu sama lain.

Sakura tidak tahu, mengapa dia merasa dadanya sangat sesak dan hatinya begitu sakit. Hak bukan siapa-siapanya, lalu mengapa dirinya merasa sesak sekali?

Hak menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Apa artinya, dia akan kehilangan Sakura? Apa dia harus melepaskan cintanya?

"Kita sudah sampai, Hak-kun." Sakura memandang Hak. "Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

Hak membiarkan Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa bisa dia cegah. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi lidahnya terasa sangat kelu. Terlalu kelu hingga tidak dapat digerakan.

Dia hanya ingin mengatakan, jika dia mencintai gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Ino."

" _Sakura, kenapa kamu menangis? Apa yang terjadi?"_

Sakura tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain menangis. Kenapa.. kenapa dadanya begitu sesak?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hak membalik halaman buku yang dibacanya dan memandang sekelilingnya. Perpustakaan yang dijaganya sepi dan tidak ada satupun yang berkunjung. Mungkin budaya membaca sudah hampir punah.

Sudah seminggu lamanya dan Sakura tidak datang ke perpustakaannya. Dia merasa Sakura menjauhinya dan dirinya memahami apa alasannya. Saat dia mengirimkan pesan pada Sakura, gadis itu tidak membalasnya bahkan mengangkat teleponnya.

Kenapa.. kenapa kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar?

.

.

.

"Oi Macan! Ini sudah seminggu lamanya kamu tidak makan malam."

Hak memandang langit-langit kamarnya, dia memainkan bola kecil ditangannya dan mengabaikan panggilan Yun. Sudah seminggu Yun selalu memanggilnya untuk makan malam dan seminggu lamanya juga dia mengabaikan pemuda itu.

"Aku sedang diet."

"Kau berbohong, macan. Kau sedang sakit hati, kan? Sudah seminggu aku tidak melihat Sakura-chan di perpustakaan."

Tidak. Tebakan Yun tidak salah. Ini memang karena dirinya memikirkan gadis musim semi itu.

"Hak, aku minta maaf."

Suara itu.. Jae-ha.

"Aku tidak tahu, jika gadis itu penting untukmu. Aku memang ingin sekali menggodamu saat itu dan aku tidak tahu jika akhirnya hubungan kalian menjadi berantakan."

Hak menarik napas panjang. Dia meletakan lengannya menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak masalah."

"Hak, aku-"

"Sebaiknya kau pergi, mata layu."

"Tapi-"

"Pergi sekarang!"

Semuanya sudah terlambat.

Tidak. Tidak akan terlambat jika dia mau mengatakan semua perasaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura, ada yang mencarimu."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari laptopnya dan meletakan kacamatanya. Ini pukul tujuh malam dan dirinya sedang menyelesaikan novel terbarunya untuk dikirimkan ke penerbit. Sebenarnya, dia tidak suka saat ada yang mengganggunya.

Mendorong kursi rodanya, Sakura menuju ruang tamu. Emeraldnya membulat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan ruang tamunya.

"Hak-kun?"

"Oh, apa aku mengganggumu?" tanya Hak.

"Tidak juga. Ada apa?"

Sakura terkejut ketika Hak tiba-tiba berlutut dihadapannya.

"Menikahlah denganku."

"Hah?"

Hak mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dengan berlian yang indah. Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain diam di tempatnya.

"Ha-Hak-kun?"

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu."

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Sakura. "Kamu menjadikanku ban cadangan setelah Yona meninggalkanmu?"

Sakura semakin terkejut ketika Hak memeluknya.

"Hak-kun?"

"Saat aku mengetahui Yona mencintai Soo Woon, perlahan aku mulai mundur. Aku hanya bisa memandangnya dari kejauhan dan merelakan perasaanku. Aku hanya bermain-main dan menjahili teman-temanku hingga perasaanku kepada Yona menghilang. Perasaanku pada Yona sudah hilang sejak lama.

Saat aku melihatmu untuk pertama kali, aku merasakan suatu perasaan aneh. Rasanya aku berdebar-debar dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku bahkan rela menunggui perpustakaan milik orang tua itu padahal aku bisa kabur dan melakukan apapun sesukaku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa."

"Kita belum lama mengenal dan tidak saling mengenal."

Hak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa itu masalah yang penting? Kita bisa saling mengenal satu sama lain setelah menikah."

Sakura dapat merasakan air mata mengambang di pelupuk matanya.

"Tapi aku cacat. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban untukmu."

"Apa aku peduli?" Hak memegang pipi Sakura dan memandang emerald itu dalam-dalam. "Saat malam pertama kita, aku akan menggendongmu hingga ranjang kita. Dan setiap pagi hari, aku akan menggendongmu dan memasakan sarapan untukmu."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah. Dia memeluk Hak yang berlutut dihadapannya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Hak.

Hak tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk memeluk Sakura dan mencium puncak kepala gadisnya itu. Dia bersyukur, tidak kehilangan Sakura. Dia bersyukur tidak terlambat datang.

" _Aishiteru,_ Sakura."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Kyaa kyaaa kyaaaaaaaa! Waktu aku liat Akatsuki no Yona, aku langsung jatuh cinta sama son Hak. Dia tuh husbando masa depanku.. i want to marry him :* kyunn..**

 **Dan entah kenapa akhirnya tercipta fict nista ini.. :3 dari semua daftar husbando Saku, entah kenapa Saku paling pengen nikah sama Hak :3 pokoknya dia husbandonya Saku *digebukin***

 **Oh ya, mungkin fict lain akan muncul setelah UAS.. yosh.. :3 jadi, sabar yaa.. :3**

 **Udah ah.. dari pada curhat gaje disini.. silahkan tinggalkan review!**

 **Sampai ketemu di fict lainnya!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
